Siren Of Darkness
by DominoCat
Summary: Xia is an Forgotten, a Nobody that was never found. After Sora won over the Organization she seems to be the only one left until something Resurrects the Organization XIII. Xia faces not only a the twisted mind of a Puppeteer but also her own emotions.


**Organization XIII - Siren of Darkness**

-Chapter One- 

How I'd love to feel again... well not exactly that I knew how to but that was beside the point. You wanted it back. The happiness, the tingling of the spine, the pain of living.Right now you didn't feel anything. Sure you felt Physical pain... but what I wanted back where my emotions, like the breaking of the heart and the warmth off a smile.  
It had been a year since people like me where thought to be eliminated... no longer a threat. But nobody had counted with my existence.

-Nobody-... the name sent my mind reeling... when had I lost my heart? I was now a Nobody... but next to not having a heart I was what people could call a forgotten... all trace of existence had been eliminated... everything, from the tracks I left in the snow on the day I left to the memories of those left behind.I had no other half and I knew it... You could have said that I was Roxas... with out a Sora. Not that I knew either of them. No I didn't... at this point I didn't even know myself. But I knew that someone or something was trying to bring them back... Resurrect the Organization XIII... the only question that lingered on my mind was: Why?  
To give them another chance to get what they wanted... a heart or to play another sick game of chess?  
What ever it was I felt I had to find out. And if I had to I would be more then glad to interfere with who ever was spinning his web above the heads of all those that thought Nobodies where no longer a threat.  
A cold wave of air rippled threw Hallow bastion. They had come back... the Organization XIII... those that never meant to have an existence.  
Smirking I looked down from the towers of the castle. Waiting.  
I had been a silent observer from the very start… I knew all names and everything that happened but they didn't know of me.  
But I had a feeling they would soon come knocking on my door as well.  
One by one I saw cloaked figures coming out onto the big balcony under me. I stood up to get a better glance.

"Thirteen..." my voice traveled as nothing but a mere whisper in the wind. But nothing more was needed for one of then to turn around and look at me before I vanished into the darkness.

The First district of Travers Town sprung alive under the small room I had rented. The loud commotion brought me out of my sleep. I stretched before throwing my legs over the bedside.

I looked straight into the big mirror next to it. I looked like an elflike creature. Clear Blue eyes staring back at mine. My pale face framed by wavy long ebony hair. A faint natural blush was evident on my cheeks and a pair of rosy lips that parted whenever I mouthed my thoughts. -Who are you?-  
I knew it was I... Seeing it was a mirror I was looking into. Just that I had grown a stranger to my self over the years.  
Sighing I stood up stretching my back once more. Due to lack of attention span I ended up trying to touch the ceiling however. I was all in all a quite carefree person. Although I seemed to always question 'why'?  
There was a soft knock on the door of my room, accompanied by the quiet voice of my landlady.

"Miss Xia... Uhm... I have some... b.. Breakfast."

I smiled at how envious she was. For her I was just another person who needed a room to sleep in. Yet I was always surprised how shy and jumpy she was. I wasn't THAT intimidating... was I?  
I opened the door giving her a smile.

"How much will it cost?"

She shook her head giving me the tray, before dashing off.  
I shrugged. Somebody's where so weird sometimes... I couldn't believe I used to be one... wanted to be one again.  
After finishing breakfast I gathered all my belongings. Which consisted only of the things I carried around every day.  
I made my way threw the streets of Travers Town. Trying to be as inconspicuous as I could. I didn't like attention and definitely didn't need the attention of Leon and his squad of good two shoes.  
I sighed as I wove threw the crowd towards the entrance of the second district.  
As soon as I entered I stopped dead in my tracks. A young boy stood in the center of the square, in front of the big fountain that once held the keyhole. His blue eyes where foggy as if he where in a trans. I slowly made my way towards him but stopped again once I saw the keyblade in his hand.

"Sora..." I whispered to myself.

He turned around towards my voice. He looked different then I remembered, as if something was missing.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" he demanded.

I couldn't say anything. I was shocked at the harshness of his voice.  
He glared at me. The keyblade held out in front of him.

"I said..."

Before he could continue I cut him off.

"I heard you squirt. Even though I would suggest you change your expression before it stays that nasty glare. I have been watching you since the very beginning."

I looked at him with a provoking smile on my lips as the wind tugged onto the end of my long jacket.  
It was not one of those every Nobody whore... but quite similar. The collar covered half of my face when the jacket was fully closed; being me it was always open so you could see my collarbone not more though. The hood was pulled up so a shadow fell over half of my face.  
The jacket went down till about knee length, hugging at all the right places, making it look more like a dress. On the back there was a big heartless emblem embroidered into the jacket. How people missed it... I didn't know seeing the red stood out of the black quite obviously.  
He looked shocked for a minute but then observed my attire carefully. Anger graced his facial features once more.

"It all your fault... You had to come back... ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Before I knew it he came running t0wards me. Why... I didn't know. Maybe because he felt like it... or because he was as frustrated as he looked.  
Before I had the chance to summon my weapon however. Someone pulled me into a black portal away from those hateful eyes. As I got pulled out of the portal I spun around. Tugging out of my saviors/captors grip. I wasn't sure which one of the two was the right label.I looked at the figure standing before me. Smirking as I circled it to get a better view.

"So the organization has really returned." I mused with a smile standing in front of the figure once more.

"You guys have guts to come back. Especially when everyone knows your just fail again."

The figure let out a low growl.

"Don't mock those that outnumber you greatly." his voice was a low and threatening which only let the smile on my lips grow bigger

"Seems to me I hit a soar spot there." I walked up to him and with a quick fluid movement I removed the hood that covered his face.

Our faces were only inches apart. I was quite taken aback by his features. The golden eyes, blue/grey hair framing his pail skinned face. And then there was his scar... the 'x' crossing over the bridge of his nose. He was the one that had seen me on the tower in Hallow bastion.

"Wont happen again." I said touching his nose with mine before quickly jumping out of the way of his big claymore.

"Tsk tsk tsk! That wasn't nice!" I taunted as I narrowly escaped the blows of his massive weapon. I started to get tiered of dodging however and jumped on top of the blade as it stuck into the ground once more. I pulled my hood down as well.

"Now we are even." I smiled as his features turned from pure rage to emotionless.

Before I realized what happened next. He trusted his blade upwards giving me an evil smirk, sending me head first into a solid wall. I had no chance of dodging nor would my body cooperate at the moment. As I collided with the cold, hard surface everything turned black as a nasty pain roared threw my whole body.


End file.
